The Dragon Empress
by NightHunter82102
Summary: Typical kicked out story but instead of Lucy being the 'Princess of the Dragons' she is the Empress. Must read one-shot.


It was a normal day at the guid except that everyone was ignoring Lucy. All day they had been throwing bottles and magic at her. Now she sat at the bar battered and bruised.

"Mira?" Lucy asked tentavily

"What?" Mira asked agitatedly

"Could I get a strawberry mikshake?...Please?"

"Get you own food" Then she whipped around and started to talk to Lissana. Lucy felt her back get hit with a barrel, "Ouch, that hurt" she muttered under her breath.

"Well you deserve it, you weakling" Natsu had heard her with his enhanced hearing "Oh and we're kicking you off the team, Lissana will be your replacement."

"That's it, I quit Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed while getting up and walking to Master's office

*In Master's office*

"Master I would like to leave Fairy Tail" She exclaimed with tears running down her face."Why my child?, I thought Fairy Tail was your home? "It's the Guild, they've been mean to me ever since Lissana came back from "the dead".

"As you wish my child" He grabbed her right hand. touched it and Lucy's mark was gone. She could tell he was seething "Could I use the back door so I won't get hurt anymore?" "Sure"  
"Goodbye Mas-..., I mean Makorav" "Goodbye, my brat, safe travels"

Lucy snuck to the back door "Goodbye Fairy Tail" she said with hatred, she threw the door open and ran all the way to her apartment. Once she got in she summoned Virgo "Punishment, Hime?  
"No Virgo, can you take all of my stuff to the spirit world?" "Yes,Hime"

*AT THE GUILD HALL*

"Listen up brats" Makarov yelled from the balcony

"What is it Master" Mira asked

"We lost a vey important family member"

"Who?" "It was Lucy" The Guild was all looking at him with sadness in there eyes. "Nobody in Team Natsu will ever be or become S-class mages" Then Master walked back to his office

"I can't belive we called her weak" Natsu said, a single tear sliding down his face.

*IN THE WOODS*

Lucy was walking through the woods when she felt an amazing magical power. She whipped around and saw a dragon standing there. "Dddd...Dragon!" "What is your name little girl" it asked "Lucy Heartfillia" she replied in shock. It's eyes narrowed "Who was your mother?" "Layla Heartfillia..why?  
"My Empress" It replied kneeling in front of her "Empress?" "Your mother was the last empress but she died, so now you will inherit the throne"

"Holy...shit"

"If you will come back to the dragon realm with me the other dragons with teach you elemental dragon slaying. My name is Comet by the way"

Lucy nodded and a portal opened in front of her. She walked into it and she was teleported to a word with many floating isands. "It's so beautiful" She whispered

*TIME SKIP 5 YEARS*

Lucy has learned every type of dragon slaying magic. Her right eye had three huge, claw size, scars across it and a seal covering it. While she got ready every morning she put a white patch over it. (LIKE ERZA'S IN THE TOWER OF HEAVEN). The scar was courtesy off her not paying attention while sparring with the dragons. Lastly the seal was because she had gotten so much magic power, it coud not be controlled. In her third year of training she had found a dragon egg in the forest and it hatched. She named the dragon Galaxy, he was as big as a small dog now. He was blue with black designs swirling around his body. Lucy had on black skinny jeans, a black tank top,  
black combat boots and a black cape flowing behind her. Her hair was the same but her eyes were gold with blue specs in them.

"Hey Comet, I think I'm going to go to tenroujima for a bit, I'll take Galaxy on my shoulder"

"Be carefull, Lucy"

"I will, goodbye" She opened a portal and stepped into it, immediatly she was on Tenrou. "It's been a long time"

She started walking towards Mavis's grave but was stopped when she heard a voice "Welcome back Lucy Heartfillia"  
She whipped around almost making Galaxy fall off, so she sent him into her live storage. "Zeref" she growled

"Shall we fight?"

"Why the hell not?, if I destroy you the world will be free from darkness" She said

"Just let me alter the setting a bit" He said while all of a sudden they were in the arena of the Grand Magic Games.

*NATSU'S POINT OF VIEW*

"Welcome to the last day of the Grand Magic Games" Chapati announced. Then all of a sudden Natsu saw a flash and there were two people in the arena.

"Hey" He shouted when he saw the Dark wizard there with a person in a black cloak that had his back to Natsu. He tried to jump off the balcony to fight them but found he could not move. Apparently everyone else had noticed becuase their faces said it all.

*LUCY'S POINT OF VIEW*

Lucy quickly put her hood up when she saw Fairy Tail in the stands.

"Why here Zeref?"

"I want your friends to see the downfall of the great Dragon Empress" He replied with a smirk

"Then let's begin, if you are so sure of yourself" She said scowling. Then she was punching him in the face as quick as lightning. He teleported behind her and kicked her in the kidneys. Hitting the side of the arena she got up slowly. "Light Dragons Roar" Zeref dodged it quckly

"Ice Dragon Secret Art: Ten Thousand needles" Needles flew at Zeref and he managed to dodge them all.

"Dark Hand" A hand made of shadows came towards Lucy and threw her in the air before she could dodge, then her cloak was ripped of and everyone could see who she was.

"LUCE!?" Natsu screamed seeing her for the first time in 5 years

Lucy turned around to see Fairy Tail staring at her with wide eyes. She gave them a weak smile and returned to her fight.  
They noticed that she had a patch over her eye and that her eyes were gold with blue specs. Also Zeref had called her the 'Dragon Empress'.

"I have to defeat him fast because he has more magic power" Lucy said to herself. She knew she had to use IT. She called Galaxy back and made him grow to the size of a regular dragon. She started chanting 'O great, come to my aid when I'm not strong enough'.

She touched Galaxy's side and there was a great source of light, when it was gone and the dust had settled Lucy was standing there. She now wore gold armor plates on her arms, legs and torso. A golden crown with saphire gems in it was on her head and she had a golden sword in her hand that had saphire gems encrusted on the hilt. She ripped the patch off her eye and everyone gasped, it had three claw marks on it and a seal.

She ran towards Zeref and swung her sword so fast no one could see what was happening. She was right in front of him with sword at his throat. The only problem was that he was touching her sealed eye, sending all of his magic into it.

Galaxy tried to help her but she sent him somewhere else with teleportation magic. "No one can save me now Galaxy, so please save yourself" She whispered in pain once he was gone "Goodbye Zeref, see you in hell" She was losing control over her eye. Then she swung the sword back and decapitated him, his head and body disappeared into dust.

Everyone started running towards Lucy but they saw her kneeling with her eye bleeding. "No, you can't come any closer!" She said in pain "I can't hold it in any longer, you need to run...NOW!" "But Luce" Natsu exclaimed "NO F-ING BUTS NATSU, NOW GO OR YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

Everyone in the guilds and the spectators ran towards the exits. Once Lucy was sure everyone was gone she let out all of her power.  
As Natsu was reaching the halfway point across Crocus, he felt magic power behind him and was thrown to the ground. There was a very bright light coming from the GMG arena. When it was gone he ran back and found Lucy in the middle unconsious and there was blood everywhere. Carefulling picking her up bridal style he ran to the nearest healer."Hang on Luce" 


End file.
